A flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is suitable for application in wearable display devices due to low energy consumption, bendability, and other characteristics. The flexible OLED display is a popular technology for display industry. Generally, a thin film encapsulation design of the flexible OLED display panel generally uses an organic/inorganic film layer overlap structure to achieve water and oxygen blocking, foreign matter blocking, and stress release.
At present, one method of preparing the inorganic film layer in a thin film encapsulation process is generally performed by plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), atomic layer deposition (ALD) or pulsed laser deposition (PLD), and other deposition methods. These methods use a mask during the thin film encapsulation process. In the PECVD method, if a surface of the mask is contaminated by foreign matter and is not cleaned in time, arcing may occur under a reaction of positive and negative electric fields, thereby causing damage to the mask. Simultaneously, the surface of the mask may be damaged due to plasma erosion. The mask needs to be replaced on time and that causes high maintenance costs. For the methods such as ALD and PLD, since a self-cleaning function is not provided, the surface of the mask will gradually accumulate depositions of film layers with over time, and the deposited film layer is difficult to clean, thereby causing overall higher costs.
Thus, it is necessary to provide an organic light emitting diode display panel and a encapsulation method of the organic light emitting diode display panel to solve problems of the prior art.